


Some random Sans x Reader

by Wolfian



Category: Undertale
Genre: As if we haven't seen enough of these, F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, im bad at tagging, please don't question me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfian/pseuds/Wolfian
Summary: Reader (not gender specific) is dancing to HollyWood Undead, Party By Myself, while on their way to snowdin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda-not-really sorry
> 
> Oh and I tend to use time-skips and frequent Pov-changes

Why were you dancing... that seems to be the main question doesn't it? Well you didn't care, to say the least. As far as you knew you were alone. 

"I'm fresh to death, I'm in the zone. I checked my head, but no one's home. The mood is right, the party's on. Looks like tonight, I'll be drinking alone" 

Oh great and now your singing. Did you care? Of course not! It's not like anyone's was listening. (Little did you know.) oh! Your favorite part was coming on!

"Fuck everyone else, I'mma party by myself. Do this shit all night, I don't need nobody else. Fuck everyone else, I'm a party by myself. Higher than a kite, with nobody but myself" you sang happily, adding a skip to your dance moves. 

Singing along to the rest of the song, truth be told you were ecstatic when you got the rapping part done. You had only stumbled over a few words and finished it almost flawlessly.

Yet, still, you distantly wondered what the rest of the underground was like.

-Sans-

What the hell is the human doing? Singing and dancing to that awful music. Wait is this about drugs? And sex? Oh god it is. They almost fell several times from their ridiculous dancing! Though it was cute seeing them dancing though, as if they didnt have a care in the world. I laughed and left them to continue finishing Paps' puzzles.


End file.
